growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Gems
Gems serve as the sole official currency in Growtopia. They can be obtained through in-app purchases, completing Tapjoy offers or through common aspects of gameplay, such as breaking blocks and harvesting trees. Gems are spent on Broadcasts and on items that are available in the Growtopia Store, such as World Locks and item packs. Gems group together when there is a certain amount of gems in the tile. As the value of the gem increases, the size of the gem also increases slightly (the table below, however, does not show the size difference). Supporter Rank Earning 7,000 gems or more through Tapjoy offers or in-app purchases grants the player the Supporter rank. If $25 worth of gems is purchased or by Tapjoy, the player will get Super Supporter status with 4 new skin colors and the /warp command since the Systems Update came out, on September 2nd, 2016. Gem Drops Each type of block or tree in Growtopia drops a different amount of gems. This amount is usually influenced by the rarity of the block or item, but some blocks drop an unusually large amount of gems as they have been configured to. A good example of this is the Mystery Block. When one is broken, the number of gems it yields can range from 10 to 50. Another example of this is the Pot O' Gold, an extremely rare block that is only available during St. Patrick's Week, which can yield up to 200 gems when broken. Methods of Obtaining There are many ways of obtaining gems in the game. Farming Farming is the process of harvesting a set amount of trees of a specific item, breaking the blocks and planting the seeds. The process is then repeated. 'In-App Purchases' In-app purchases, or IAP, allows players to buy different amounts of gems with the use of money. This is the only legal purchase in the game which involves real money. Purchasing the Gem Fountain will give the player an extra Growtoken, and purchasing the It's''' '''Rainin' Gems also gives the buyer 2 Growtokens and a Megaphone. During some events such as the St. Patrick's Week or Anniversary Week events, some bonuses may be given when purchasing gems through IAP. * Bag 'O Gems (14,000 gems) via PayPal $0.99 * Chest O' Gems (30,000 gems) via PayPal $1.99 * Gem Fountain (90,000 gems & a Growtoken) via PayPal $4.99 * It's Rainin' Gems (200,000 gems & 1 Megaphone & 2 Growtokens) via PayPal $9.99 * Monthly Bundle (200,000 gems & 1,200 Seasonal Tokens & a Growmoji ) via PayPal $29.99 It's Rainin' Gems.png Gem Fountain.png Chest o' Gems.png Bag o' Gems.png Season Token Bundle.png Montly Bundle.png Life Goals Dialing the number "12345" using a Telephone will connect the player to Crazy Jim, who offers three daily Life Goals. The second Life Goal in the list is the Gem Goal. When completed, the Gem Goal will reward the player with a random amount of gems depending on the player's Awesomeness, with 0% awesomeness giving the least gems and 100% the most gems. Once completed, the Gem Goal will not be available again until 0:00 of the next day (UTC-05:00). Tweaks Patches and tweaks have been made to balance the game and to prevent scams. * Gems do not yield any XP upon picking them up. * Gems cannot be dropped in a Display Box (with the use of a Sack O' Joy). * Dropping gems with a Sack O' Joy does not decrease the amount of XP. * Gems cannot be traded. * During Player Appreciation Week 2019 changes were made to the packs to give more gems. Bag 'O Gems now gives 14,000 gems (former 9,000), Chest 'O Gems now gives 30,000 gems (former 20,000), Gem Fountain now gives 90,000 gems (former 140,000), It's Rainin' Gems now gives 200,000 gems (former 140,000). Together with this change, the amount of gems that the premium subscriptions yield also changed from 1,500 gems to 2,500 gems per day. Gallery 577E40DD-9DD2-426D-A4A5-E5BEC45EB68C.png|Gems placed as blocks by @Seth in FORCES. Category:Store Items